


Treat

by TRIGGERED



Series: Malec Holiday Specials [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pop Culture, References to Supernatural (TV), Smut, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Alec meets Magnus at a Halloween party.





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Malec Holiday Specials series.  
> (No requests) 
> 
> **October (31st): Halloween**  
>  November (23rd): Thanksgiving  
> December (25th): Christmas  
> January (1st): New Years  
> February (14th): Valentine’s Day  
> March (17th): St. Patrick’s Day  
> April (1st): April Fool’s Day  
> May (28th): Memorial Day  
> June (17th): Father’s Day  
> July (4th): Independence Day  
> August (26th): Women’s Equality Day  
> September (12th): Alec’s Birthday

          “I really don’t want to go to this Halloween party,” Alec said, looking over at Izzy as she came out of her walk-in closet wearing a tight white dress, her hair perfectly styled. 

          “I don’t care. You said yes when I asked you a week ago, so you are coming whether you like it or not,” Izzy replied, her sweet voice carrying weight as she gave him a stern look. 

Alec didn’t see the fascination with parties and he didn’t understand why this Magnus Bane was such a big deal. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, that he knew, but that didn’t really explain why his sister was so interested in going to one of his parties. “I am not wearing anything like that though.” Alec nodded his head in the direction of the feathery wings Izzy put on with the help of two straps. 

          “You don’t have to. This is the finishing touch,” Izzy said innocently as she grabbed a coat and threw it at Alec. 

Shaking his head, Alec grabbed it as it hit at him. “I don’t get the theme. Why do we have to dress as angels?” 

          “Everyone has to dress as what they are, but cliche versions or some famous portrayal,” she replied with a smile. 

Arching one eyebrow, Alec held up the trenchcoat Izzy had thrown at him. “And how is this a costume of an angel?” he asked. He was happy his costume apparently was the mentioned coat, a suit with a loose light blue striped tie and not all white with wings, but he didn’t get it.

          “You’re Castiel. Apparently he is a very popular angel.” Izzy said and shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t seem to really know either and Alec guessed that it was some character that the mundane-gone-shadowhunter girl, Jace had ‘picked up’, had told her about. Looking up at his sister as she walked over to him, Alec frowned as she reached out and messed his hair up. 

          “What? From the picture Clary showed me, your hair is supposed to be all messy,” Izzy chuckled and took a step back, looking him over. 

Shaking his head, Alec got up and pulled on the trenchcoat. It wasn’t the best look in his opinion, but it also wasn’t the worst and hopefully this Castiel character was famous enough for people to know so he wouldn’t have to explain it to anyone. 

← X → 

          They had made their way to Pandemonium and Alec had been a little surprised to find out that their group of Shadowhunters— Izzy, Jace, Clary and himself— were the only Shadowhunters there. Simon was probably the only mundane. Clary was dressed in a white dress with wings much like Izzy, just a little less revealing. Jace was dressed in black trousers and a pair of wings, that was it. Clary and Jace had apparently watched a film called Legion and it was a legit costume of a character called Michael from that film. But Alec suspected the main reason Jace wanted to go as that character was that he wanted to go topless to show off. Simon was dressed as some guy named Han Solo, who Alec had never heard of, but Simon had reassured him that he was an amazing mundane man who had once saved some royal princess with his dog or something. 

Not long after they got there, Jace was off somewhere with Clary, and Izzy was dancing with the mundane, leaving Alec at the bar with Simon’s plush dog named Chewy while drinking his beer all alone. 

          “Oh hello there, Castiel,” someone said and he recognizing the name as the character he was dressed as. Alec turned to see who was addressing him. “I see I should have dressed up as Dean,” the man continued. He was dressed in all black and had black lightning streaks drawn over parts of his face, but nothing about his costume gave Alec any clues of who he was supposed to be. He had a beautiful face, though. His sharp features and soft looking skin stood in amazing contrast to what he was wearing. With a snap of his finger, the warlock had given himself a drink as he looked Alec up and down, making him blush slightly. 

          “I don’t really get my costume, so I don’t know who you are talking about,” Alec confessed with an involuntarily goofy smile. 

The man smiled warmly. His eyes were nearly all black like a demons, but they still shone almost beautifully as he looked at him and Alec found himself staring back. “It’s okay. Dean isn’t a warlock anyway, so it would be cheating,” the man said and smiled. His smile was charming and playful. 

          “But I’d still be your Dean if you wanted me to,” he said then winked, causing Alec to shiver slightly. 

          “My Dean?” Alec stuttered, unable to stop smiling. He had no idea what they were actually talking about, but he didn’t want the warlock to go anywhere. 

The warlock nodded. “Yes, would you please grip me tight and raise me from perdition?” he said and Alec felt the blood in his body rush through him comfortably. 

          “Perdition?” Alec echoed. 

          “Yes, my life without you basically,” the man said and Alec couldn’t help but chuckle from the cheesiness of it all. He didn’t really understand the conversation, but he enjoyed the attention he was getting. “I’m Magnus, by the way,” he said and held out his hand which Alec took and shook. His skin was warm and soft in comparison to the cold steel of his many rings. 

          “Alec,” he replied, feeling that tingle spread. “And who are you dressed as?” 

Magnus smiled, giving his hand an extra squeeze before he pulled it back. “Willow, well, a gender-bender version of Willow,” he explained, not that Alec understood who it was even with that additional information. 

          “Want to be my Tara?” 

Alec again looked confused, but the goofy smile was still on his face. “Tara? I am so lost here.”   
  
“Willow and Tara, one of my OTPs,” Magnus winked. 

          “OTP? I am so sorry, I don’t understand anything you are saying,” Alec admitted. ‘But I like the way you say it,’ he thought to himself. 

Magnus moved a little closer to him. Alec grabbed a hold of his beer that he had gotten earlier, gripping it tightly, a little nervously as the world seemed to slow down when Magnus reached out to him and brushed his fingers against his cheek almost lovingly. “One true pairing, sweetheart. I’m asking you to be the second part of one with me,” he said, his voice nothing more than a seductive whisper. 

          Alec didn’t know what to do or say. Magnus was hitting on him. He had to be blind to not see that, but he really hadn’t had people hit on him before, not like this anyway. Without thinking, Alec leaned a little against the touch which made Magnus chuckle. “Want to dance, gorgeous?” 

The question brought Alec back and he quickly shook his head. “No,” he said quickly, not wanting to dance, mainly because he didn’t want Magnus seeing him dance if what he could do was actually considered dancing at all. 

          Magnus pouted, his hand moving down the side of Alec’s neck, lingering over the deflect rune there before he let his fingers trail down his arm until he found his hand, lacing their fingers together when Alec didn’t move. “Come on, Alexander. Dance with me, please?” 

          ‘Alexander?’ Alec thought, no one called him that. Preoccupied with Magnus’ choice of name for him, he ended up letting Magnus drag him through the crowd of people until he suddenly found himself on the dance-floor. Still holding his beer, Alec froze for a few seconds before Magnus with a snap of his fingers took his beer away and pushed up close to him, smiling. 

          “I’ll get you a new one after,” he chuckled, probably finding the, yet again confused look on Alec’s face, funny. 

Trying to move with Magnus as he danced, Alec felt stiff and awkward next to him and even more so when Magnus reached out and placed his hands on his hips, guiding him along with the music. “Who said Nephilim couldn’t dance?” Magnus asked and he was so close now that his warm breath tickled Alec’s neck. 

Feeling a little better about how he was moving, Alec smiled and a little shyly and reached out to let his arms sneak around Magnus’ waist. “Do people say that?” he asked, feeling his heart race in his chest as Magnus pressed up against him. 

          Magnus nodded in reply and then, before he knew what was happening, Magnus’ lips were pressed against his own. Surprised, Alec once again froze for a second before he returned the kiss, feeling Magnus’ lips burn against his own in a pleasurable way. Parting his lips, Alec invited Magnus’ tongue into his mouth and let out a small helpless moan as he pressed back against him, shivering. He couldn’t actually believe what he was doing, he hadn’t even officially come out to Izzy and Jace yet, though he suspected they already knew. Still, here he was dancing with this man he had just met, kissing him and pressing up against him in public. 

          “You are gorgeous,” Magnus whispered against his lips when they pulled apart, their noses still gently touching as their lips brushed against each other. Alec felt out of breath and his entire body was tingling as the other’s hands moved from his hips around to his ass. Letting out a small gasp as his ass was squeezed, the sound quickly turned into a new unexpected moan as he felt Magnus’ clearly erect member press against his own quickly growing one. 

Magnus echoed his moan, his lips back on his again as they moved, more swaying than dancing as they rubbed against each other. Lost in a feeling of lust he had never felt before, Alec moved his hands up Magnus’ lower back, digging his fingers into the fabric of Magnus’ costume. “I want you so much,” Magnus groaned against his lips and Alec felt like all the blood left his head in favor of another part of his body. 

          Not sure what came over him, Alec replied that he wanted him too, and when Magnus moaned against his lips as a reply, Alec knew he didn’t regret it one bit. It wasn’t him, but he just wanted them to go somewhere a little more private, so Alec took a step back and grabbed a hold of Magnus’ hand, pulling him off the dance-floor. 

When Alec stopped he found himself standing right outside the men’s room and Magnus was looking at him with raised eyebrows. It hadn’t been his plan, but with Magnus there and looking at him like he did, Alec figured that having gotten this far, why not take it one step further. Chewing nervously on his tongue, Alec gave Magnus’ hand a tug and let out a sigh of relief when Magnus actually did follow him into the men's room. 

Inside, Alec was pleased that it wasn’t as filthy as it could easily have been, but he didn’t have time to think too hard about it as he was pushed into a stall, spun around and pressed up against the door. 

Gasping against his lips, Alec once again pressed his body back against Magnus’ and felt the room spinning as the other’s ring-covered fingers started undoing his pants. Copying Magnus, Alec started undoing his pants. His breath felt like it was stuck in his throat as he felt a ring covered hand wrap tightly around his freed member. Pushing his head back against the door, Alec shuddered in pleasure as Magnus started stroking his already throbbing cock. It felt nothing like his own hand, which was the only experience Alec had and it was almost a little too much. Not wanting to come at first touch and embarrass himself, Alec opened his eyes and looked at the other man. His eyes that had been black, probably as part of his costume, were now dark brown and filled with so much desire that it almost made him blush. 

          ‘You can do it,’ Alec told himself, not wanting to come off as a virgin, even though he was one. Pushing Magnus back a little, Alec inhaled sharply before sinking to his knees in front of the other. Digging his fingers into the pants right in front of his face, he pulled the fabric down to reveal Magnus’ dick. Groaning at the sight, Alec leaned in and pressed the flat of his tongue against the thick long cock and licked up the full length. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he figured he would just try to do what he imagined would feel nice if Magnus did to him. 

          Magnus moaned loudly above him and his fingers brushed through his messy hair as Alec took as much of Magnus into his mouth as he could. He didn’t know how to describe the taste of him except maybe a little salty and warm. Moving his head over him, Alec tried to pay attention to how Magnus reacted to what he was doing, repeating whatever got a positive reaction from the other man. 

Magnus’ fingers rubbed against his scalp and the feeling of it mixed with the sound of him as Alec bobbed his head was making him strangely happy, feeling like he was actually doing it right. Magnus was whispering short words of encouragement and praise between moans and the increasing amount of pre-cum was another welcoming indicator that he was doing it right. Pushing his head further down, Alec found he couldn’t take him too deeply without gagging, but it didn’t seem to matter to Magnus who never thrusted forward or pushed his head onto himself. 

          “Alexander, God, you need to stop or I’m going to cum,” Magnus groaned, making Alec stop and pull back. Looking up at him, Alec felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, taken back once again with just how beautiful Magnus actual was. 

          Getting back onto his feet, Alec almost lost his balance as Magnus crashed back against him, kissing him passionately, his hands once again around his waist. Feeling Magnus’ hands pushing down under his pants and boxers to grab his ass, Alec felt a little unsure. It wasn’t right to just assume it would be the other way around, but he wasn’t sure he could actually do it this way, not here with never having done it before. Possibly sensing Alec’s hesitation, Magnus pulled a little back, his pupils blown as they met Alec’s. Almost like he had read his mind, Magnus gave a small coy smile before taking a small step back and snapped his fingers and conjured up a small square packet. Nervous and excited, Alec bit his lip as Magnus tore the packet open to reveal the condom and when he reached down and slowly rolled it down over Alec’s already leaking cock. 

          Struggling to breathe and unable to say anything, Alec just groaned when Magnus very slowly turned around while pushing down his pants, pressing his naked ass against Alec’s cock.

          Looking over his shoulder, Magnus still smiled when Alec reached around his body, relaxing again while also feeling a new rush of excitement as the smooth cheeks of the other man pressed against his dick. Leaning his head down, Alec kissed Magnus’ neck, happy when he tipped his head to the side to give him better access. None of this was anything like Alec had pictured his first time, or any time would be, but he didn’t care. The only thing Alec could think about was this beautiful man who rocked his hips back against him, causing the most wonderful friction. 

          “What are you waiting for, pretty boy?” Magnus groaned softly, pressing his hips more firmly back against him. Not about to protest, Alec pushed Magnus forward until the other man was up against the door, reaching down between the soft round cheeks in front of him, a little surprised at the slick feeling of lube against his fingers. 

Again, like he had read his mind, Magnus understood what he was thinking without Alec having uttered a single word. “Magic,” Magnus explained. Alec found that he actually liked it but quickly had to stop his head from running away with the endless possibilities that opened up with the information of magic being used in the bedroom, or where they were now. Not wasting time when Magnus clearly didn’t want him to, Alec grabbed a hold of his cock and lined it up before slowly starting to push in. Groaning in pleasure from the tight heat surrounding his cock, Alec reached around Magnus and grabbed a hold of the saliva and pre-cum covered dick and started stroking it slowly.

          Alec had, of course, imagined what it would feel like, but nothing could have possibly prepared him for what it was actually like as he thrust into Magnus. Kissing and nibbling at Magnus neck, Alec moved with a steady rhythm, matching his hand with his hips as he listened to the others desperate moans. Magnus moved his hands up and grabbed a firm hold of the top of the stall door, pushing back onto Alec’s cock, clenching around him tightly. 

          Possibly because of the blowjob he had received first, Magnus suddenly shook and came, his cum running down the stall door and over Alec’s fingers. The clenching around his cock, as well as the satisfying feeling of having managed to make Magnus cum was enough to push Alec over the edge. From when he had pushed into Magnus, the feeling inside of him had been one of pressure and when he came, it was like the pressure exploded inside of him, pleasure ripping through his body like he couldn’t explain. 

          Coming to a stop behind Magnus, Alec slowly pulled back as the reality of what he had actually done came back to him. With his heart beating hard in his chest, his breathing hard and his hands trembling, Alec slowly pulled off the used condom and threw it into a small trashcan next to the toilet. When he turned back, Magnus had already pulled his pants back up and was buttoning them up as he looked at him. 

          “That was unexpected,” Magnus smiled. 

Suddenly shy again now that the adrenaline and lust had left him, Alec just nodded first. Clearing his throat as he started to dress himself again, Alec’s words came out just above a whisper. “It was nice”. 

          “Just nice?” Magnus smiled seductively as he stepped up to him as gorgeous as before, possibly even more now. 

Nodding first, Alec quickly realized what that meant and shook his head. “No, it wasn’t. It was better than nice, I mean,” he said, stumbling over his words again, making Magnus chuckle as he reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck before the other man tiptoed up and pressed a small kiss against his lips. 

          “This adorable awkwardness you got going is really working for you. Behaving like it was your first time, it’s kind of sweet,” Magnus laughed, though it was a warm loving sound and not a mocking one. 

Actually freezing at that, Alec didn’t know what to say or think. Had he been bad or was it just based on his lack of ability to form a sentence around him? Again, what he was thinking must have showed because Magnus froze too and his eyes widened as he looked at him. 

          “Oh my god. It wasn't, was it?” 

Just swallowing, Alec felt himself blush which alone was embarrassing enough for him to want to want to find a hole in the ground to go hide in. 

The playful expression on Magnus’ face from before was slowly being replaced with what looked like pity and Alec hated it. 

          “I’m sorry, that’s not how that should have happened,” Magnus said, about to take a step back, only stopping as Alec reached around and in a moment of courage grabbed a firm hold of him to keep him in place.  

          “Maybe it wasn’t the nicest place, but I wanted it; you,” Alec protested, not wanting Magnus to look at him any differently just because this had been his first time. He had wanted it and he had, in truth, been the one to initiate it so he didn’t want anything to change just because of that. 

Magnus looked a little surprised with the change of behavior, but he didn’t move back. Instead, he rested both of his hands flat against Alec’s chest. “You're something special, aren't you?” Magnus asked, his expression softening again as he spoke. 

Not sure what to say to that, Alec lowered his eyes and looked down at the hands against his chest, wondering if Magnus could feel how hard and fast his heart was still beating. 

          “Do you want to get out of here?” Magnus asked, making Alec look back at him. 

Nodding, Alec didn’t really feel like hanging around in the men's room was all that nice, not when it had served its purpose for the night anyway. “We should probably get back to the Halloween thing,” he agreed and was about to let go of Magnus when the other shook his head. 

          “I mean, do you want to get out of here as in do you want to go home with me?” Magnus smiled again and Alec gave another of his goofy looking half smiles. “We can stop by this beautiful Thai place on the way and get something to eat and once at mine, we can watch some Supernatural or Buffy” Magnus suggested, and even though Alec had no idea what Supernatural or Buffy was, he liked the idea of spending some more time with Magnus to get to know him. 

          “I’d like that.” Alec smiled almost a little shyly again before Magnus leaned in to kiss him again. 

          “And if you want to spend the night and give this first time a second try, we could do it properly,” Magnus hummed against his lips, making Alec blush again. 

Feeling excited and nervous again, but for a completely different reason this time, Alec nodded slowly. Taking a step back, Magnus reached down and grabbed a hold of his hand and for the second time that day, laced their fingers together. “Come on, gorgeous, you can tell me how you like your eggs on the way back to mine,” Magnus said with a smile as he unlocked the stall with his free hand, pulling Alec with him as they exited the small space.

Alec hadn’t expected the turn the night had taken, but he couldn’t have been happier about it and he was unable to stop smiling as they made their way out of Pandemonium. Walking, still hand in hand down the street towards Magnus’ place, Alec couldn’t help but think back to their earlier conversation and that he maybe wouldn’t mind being the other half of a so called OTP if Magnus was the first.

**Fin.**


End file.
